callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Holographic Sight
Aim Assist Increase I find that the holographic sight increases aim assist during both single and multi player. Anyone else find that? helped The holographic sight as helped tons in multiplayer battles because has given me the ability to aim properly in close encounter battles which is my speciality. :Not to mention it's smexy, too. :D Ghost Leader 15:52, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I agree, its so much sexier than the RDS. II Superlative MW2 Screenshot The sight has "NV" on it...could it be for nightvision or a setting to use with nightvision goggles...? Or is it something else? MaseFace 18:45, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I believe that's the button used to put the reticle in night vision compatibility mode. Ghost Leader 15:50, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Model The EOTech used in CoD4 & MW2 appears to be a 511 from what I can tell, while the one pictured at the top of the page is the newer Model 557. Same basic design and functionality, but technically two different sights. Ghost Leader 15:50, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I noticed the knobs are on the left side of the sight whereas the real models have the 2 distinctive knobs on the right side. Baztian 17:59, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Increases shotty range? On some shotguns, the Holographic sight appears to increase the range, confirmed examples are the SPAS-12 and AA-12. Is this true? Can someone tell me exactly how this was confirmed? 03:19, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I would like to know the same, I'd rather not trust an unexplained bit of the wiki without any support in any other part of the wiki. Pup42512n 19:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n I'll try to test it as soon as I have it, but I haven't reached enough kills with the SPAS12 yet (100 more to go, sheesh) but I know for a fact that the grip LESSENS range, and this info came from the same source (same edit) so I'd say it's all good. but I'll test it when I can. --TNT LotLP 21:47, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Why do you know for a fact? Can you prove it please? Lord784 22:25, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :I think it decreases the spread of the SPAS-12 -StB 22:32, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Disregard that. even if, in an older version of the game, it was so, which it was probably not, but I have no clue, holo sight/grip have no effect on range whatsoever. whatsoever. --Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 22:33, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Reticule I found myself very disappointed in the quality of the Reticule compared to MW1 or even the "Holo Sight" in IW's Quantum of Solace. Which are much more faithful the the actual reticule of the EOTech... I was hoping it would be similar but also different from the RDS but its basically a RDS with a small blurry ring around it compared to the crisp sight picture of the actual sight. (For the record I do actually OWN an EOTech) Who agrees or disagrees? Please keep our discussion civil. Thanks --Furious Oyster :By and large, I agree with you. I had a difficult time with long-range engagements in particular (whereas in CoD4 the EOTech made long-range shots easier, at least for me). But reticle patterns and colors largely depend on model of sight and personal preference. I've seen some with large reticles like the 552 used in CoD4 http://www.gunshopfinder.com/Eotech/eotech552_2.jpg (don't mind my above saying it's a 511, I have no idea how I could have mixed it up) and some with smaller reticles like the newer 557 http://vtsupply.com/images/557MAGNIFIERPIC.jpg (though, IMO, even with its small reticle, I still find the 557 reticle to be far superior than the MW2 EOTech's). And I've seen some with red reticles, others with green ones. However, the MW2 reticle seems particularly blurry, so I'm thinking IW could possibly have modeled it on a malfunctioning HWS with a bad reticle without realizing it. Ghost Leader 16:22, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, odd. I own a very large HDTV with a very sharp and clean sight picture, and I can very accurately use the EOTech sight on most guns, because the circle is not that close to the dot and it does not look blurry. sure, I would rather the have the circle a bit farther away, but it is not a nuisance. Then again, it just might be my sharp tv. or maybe not? --TNT LotLP 19:29, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh no my monitor has a very very clean picture i run it in 1900x1200, I am saying that if you compare the EOtech ingame to the reticule IRL it is VERY substandard in comparison. I love the 552 compared to the 557. the scaling of the circle around the dot should be much further away. I think the dot is 3 MOA and the circle is like 15 MOA on the 552 or something? (just guessing of the top of my head) Basically the HOLO sight looks just like another RDS in MW2 i was disappointed. Thats funny you should mention a malfunctioning sight... It look almost exactly the same as a damage EOTech I own! I refer to it as "shattered" reticule. Never got around shipping it back for repairs. ::::strange though that I find it so superior to the red dot then. I never seem to be able to pull off nice long-range shots with the red dot, but I often make them with the holo sight.--TNT LotLP 12:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Advantages? "On the F2000 and TAR-21, replaces the more unwieldy proprietary sights (the MARS sight and an integrated red dot on the F2000) ." I don't know about you guys, but I vastly prefer the red dot on the F2000 and the TAR-21, while using the Holographic on everything else if it's available. 20:03, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :That's just great for you dude, just great. but statistically speaking, the Holo sight takes up less space than those two. just sayin' TNT LotLP 20:41, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Image Hey All, I uploaded a more acurate image, but for some reason it does not show on the page? Really? No sway? "Unlike the RDS, the reticule in the middle doesn't sway when turning." From what I've seen, this doesn't seem to be the case. What I did notice however, was that there is less reticule sway on assault rifles then SMGs while turning. 09:11, July 10, 2010 (UTC)K2 That's because SMGs turn faster during ADS. That's why they take a little more precision at long range. Imrlybord7 18:27, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Why does the Holographic Sight increase damage on FAL? Can anyone explain why this is? And also, why doesn't the RDS or ACOG increase damage as well? 16:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :There's not much of an explanation to it other than that in the game files, adding a holographic sight simply increases the damage. There isn't much more to it. Similar thing happen with other weapons and in other games. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : :Actually the holo doesn't add damage to the fal necessarily... it increases the range so the drop-off value is better.... thats why the silencer lists the range as being affected rather than the damage..... in other words...... the silencer decreases the range thus making your damage "drop off" at a shorter distance. ::The above commenter has no idea what they are talking about. What the article says is backed up by data collected from games_mp.log in the PC version. Minimum damage goes from 35 to 40. Imrlybord7 18:30, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Ghosts variant i know you shouldn't post things about IRL but i heard people confusing the Ghosts Eotech/Holo sight with Hybrid Scope but the ghosts one is a different variant called EOLAD-1V laser